Iron Man Armor: Mark XLV
The Mark XLV Armor was Tony Stark's forty-fifth Iron Man suit, used during the Battle of Sokovia and created after the Iron Legion was destroyed during the Battle on the Norco. History Battle of Sokovia Tony Stark utilized Mark XLIII and XLIV, but they were both damaged after the battle against Ultron and a mind-controlled Hulk, respectively. As the Avengers prepared to fight Ultron in Sokovia, Stark made the Mark XLV as his new battle suit. Before the suit's completion, he inserted a new A.I. called F.R.I.D.A.Y.. successfully destroys Novi Grad]] Stark used the suit to arrive at Sokovia, and with the help of F.R.I.D.A.Y., he tried to come up with an idea to destroy the flying Novi Grad before it would reach the ground. Stark, along with Thor, used the suit to destroy the meteor in mid-air.Avengers: Age of Ultron Appearance The Mark XLV has a unique design compared to its predecessors, specifically the hexagonal-shaped indent around the circular Arc Reactor. Its paint scheme has more red than gold. The helmet design is similar to the Mark XLIII but has a more curved and sleek fashion. Capabilities *'Superhuman Strength': The armor amplifies its pilot's strength to superhuman levels, enough for Tony Stark to battle Ultron Sentries with ease, as well as support the weight of a S.H.I.E.L.D. Lifeboat. *'Superhuman Durability': The armor gives its user superhuman durability, enough to easily withstand energy blasts from the Ultron Sentries. *'F.R.I.D.A.Y.': After J.A.R.V.I.S. was transferred into Vision's body, Tony Stark had to choose an alternative A.I. to replace it, leading to each subsequent armor and all of Stark's other technology implementing the same A.I. system. *'Advanced Laser System': This new armor incorporated a laser system more developed than that of the Mark VII, which allowed Stark to easily slice through several Ultron Sentries. briskly flying over Sokovia]] *'Flight': This armor, like most of the previous suits, can fly. *'Repulsors': The armor has the ability to shoot repulsor blasts strong enough to destroy Ultron's sentries, as well as send Captain America flying across a room. They could fire in a concentrated beam powerful enough to melt the Vibranium outer shell of Ultron's third body when utilized together with a beam from the Vision's Mind Stone, and lightning strikes from Mjølnir. *'Unibeam': Like previous armors before it, the Mark XLV can shoot a powerful beam from the chest where the Arc Reactor is located. This version of the weapon seemed to be electrically based as electric-like arcs were seen in its beam and the area surrounding it when it was used on the core of Ultron's device. Appearances In chronological order: *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''WHiH Newsfront'' **''Season One'' ***''WHIH Newsfront Top Stories'' (footage) **''Season Two'' ***''AVENGERS IMPACT: A WHIH Newsfront Special Report'' (footage) ***''WHIH Newsfront: The Cost of Saving the World'' (footage) ***''WHIH Newsfront: The Avengers and The White House'' (footage) ***''WHIH Newsfront Exclusive: President Ellis Discusses the Avengers'' (footage) References Iron Man Armor: Mark 045 Iron Man Armor: Mark 045 Iron Man Armor: Mark 045 Category:Comics Items Category:Avengers Equipment